Everlasting
by Dreamy Loner
Summary: I staggered backwards and hushed. Tracing my hand around my swollen cheek, I glared at my brother as tears prickled the corners of my eyes. He gasped and widened his eyes indignantly, his hands shuddering. I…couldn't believe it…He just…slapped me. He slapped me! WARNING: shounen-ai/slash/bromance/mild yaoi/plot twists. Oneshot. Shifty x Lifty.


**A/N:** This fandom has become sooo quiet that I could almost hear silent tears XD Christmas is coming, yay~ Busy week is going...soon (lol) Here's a piece of work dedicated to a dear friend who wishes for Christmas tragedy. Not the best writing I've ever done, but might as well let everyone enjoy it for a little while. Don't blame me if this makes you cry :3 I trust your tolerance, haha.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Happy Tree Friends. All the characters in this story belong to Mondo Media.

**Remarks:** Characters are in human/anime form as usual.

**Warning:** This story contains vulgar language, tragedy, implied twincest and yaoi.

* * *

><p><strong>~0~<strong>

_"__I can't believe you blundered again! We were so close to having all those goods to ourselves and you…you imbecile...just blew our chance and let it slip away like that! How much of a clumsy cripple are you!"_

_I watched my brother grease his eyebrows and bark, his teeth gritted in exasperation. _

_"__Now our Christmas feast is out of question, not to mention we ain't getting any presents this year!" He continued to croak. "No food. No money. Nothing! We might as well freeze to death! Christmas, tsk, you ruined everything!"_

_"__Forget about Christmas!" I yelled, seething in anger. "It's your fault! Yes, I tripped but you didn't help me. You scooted away, Shifty! You backstabbed me! You were the one who made me lose my sack! And you're saying that I was wrecking everything! Damn you!"_

_I had had enough. Every time our heist didn't go as planned, we would start bickering. And I was always the one being castigated. Why…couldn't he admit his faults as well? Why was I always the one to be demeaned and scolded?_

_"__I…made you lose your sack? Woah, are you blaming me now?" Shifty cried and glowered at me. I was pretty determined this time. Refusing to step down, I clenched my fists and lashed out. "YES! YES! OF COURSE, I'm blaming you! You never care about me! IN FACT, YOU NEVER CARE ABOUT US! You only care about yourself. The reason why we failed is precisely because of your damn selfishness, you conceited, boorish beast! I HATE YOU! I FREAKING HATE YOU! Last Christmas, you got us both murdered by that psychotic soldier and this Christmas you got us jailed for 24 crap hours! Why's it always like this?! Why can't I have a freaking normal Christmas like everyone else for once?!"_

**_SMACK!_**

_I staggered backwards and hushed. Tracing my hand around my swollen cheek, I glared at my brother as tears prickled the corners of my eyes. He gasped and widened his eyes indignantly, his hands shuddering. I…couldn't believe it…_

_He just…slapped me. He slapped me!_

_"__You…" I gulped. Before long, I started wailing. Tears kept trickling down my face. _

_Oh no…why was I crying? I should have gotten accustomed to his crankiness. But then…no matter how hostile and feisty he was, he had never once hit me before! NEVER! He would attack me verbally but never physically. It was so depressing, so enraging! _

_"__Ah…L-Lifty…I…" After a prolonged moment of silence, he seemed to regain his senses. Stumbling backwards a little, he frowned remorsefully. _

_"__You smacked me…" I mumbled and glared at him furiously. Noticing my tears, he automatically averted his gaze to the ground in guilt._

_"__L-Lifty, I…"_

_"__I hate you." I blurted out, firm and strong. "You are the worst."_

_"__Lifty…I'm sorry."_

_I whirled around and started trotting away. _

_"__Lifty! Please!"_

_I heard him squeak after me but I didn't turn back. I kept sprinting, whimpering at the same time._

_For once, Christmas was so heartbreaking. _

_This festival I adored was no fun anymore!_

**~1~**

I sat up in my bed and yawned. I read the clock swiftly and stretched my arms.

**_Eight-thirty._**

Well, it was a little bit early but the light was already filtering in. I slid out of my duvet languidly and trembled at the cold surrounding. I hobbled towards the window and drew the curtains, letting streaks of sunlight illuminate my measly room. It was chilling. The coldness was almost fatal. But there was a sun, a remarkably bright one, embracing the entire town, making all the snow glisten. Everything outside was glittering so beautifully. It was an ever so perfect weather for Christmas.

"Hey, sleepy head, time to wake up!"

I twitched a little at the sudden knock. Listlessly, I strode towards the door and opened it, coming face to face with my smirking brother. As usual, he got ahead of me. He was leaning against the wall, smiling mirthfully.

"Morning." I giggled.

"Morning, lazy bones. Breakfast's ready." Shifty grinned and strutted back to the living room.

I was still caught breathless by his smile. Oh God, tell me why I was blushing. He looked so beguiling and adorable when he wasn't being volatile. And that stylish green suit only made him more charming and alluring than ever. It only incited me to fall head over heels in love with him...

**_Geez, what am I thinking? He is my twin brother._**

I was supposed to detest him because he always bossed me around and double-crossed me. He used to take me for granted. He used to deceive and humiliate me all the time.

And yet…ever since that day…ever since that time we squabbled, he had become extremely caring and lovable. It was simply bizarre, or should I say, unfathomable that he got rid of his bad temper in a blink of an eye.

Whatever induced his changes, I couldn't care less.

"What time will you come back today?" He asked as we had our breakfast together.

"Oh..I don't know…" I shrugged. "They might let me off early though. Everyone's pretty excited about Christmas."

"Make it early if you can, okay?" Shifty whispered, twirling his fork sheepishly. I stopped eating and ogled him. A faint blush crawled over his face as he attempted to hide it by looking away. I tittered and took a sip of my hot coffee.

"What? You have…plans for us?" I chuckled.

"No…I mean…" Shifty stammered. "Yes, so finish work early!"

"As you wish, bro." I chortled, relishing in every bit of his embarrassment.

We hadn't stolen a thing for a while.

I didn't know why. We just…suddenly ceased stealing. We used to be the town's notorious thieves. We died a lot due to our misdeeds. In this cursed town, we always got resurrected upon death. Someone said it was fate. Someone said it was divine punishment. Someone said it was an infinite ordeal.

I started working as a store attendant some time ago. Again, ever since that time we argued, everything changed. Shifty suggested abandoning our lives as criminals and resorting to something more recreational and socially contributive. He began to stay at home all the time, doing and managing what he called 'online business'. I had no clue what sort of business he was in. It might be something illegal as far as I knew. But he insisted that he was earning money in legitimate ways. Very well then, as long as he enjoyed what he was doing, I wouldn't mind. Sometimes, I spotted him checking out the stock market. I figured we might finally get rich properly for once.

"Lifty." Shifty muttered, his eyes still fixated on his laptop screen.

I tilted my head curiously and stared at him. I had just opened the door and was about to step out.

"Are you…er…forgetting something?" He murmured timidly, still refusing to meet my eyes.

Suddenly, it clicked in me. I snickered and it made his face flush immensely.

"Yes, of course." I smiled and walked back towards the couch. Agilely, I bent down and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Remember, get back as soon as you're done with work." He reminded, brushing his nose bashfully.

"Yea, right." I sniggered and waved at him one last time.

**~2~**

As Shifty commanded, I finished work early. Petunia, the town's clean freak, was my manager and could be quite considerate once in a while. Indeed, she was also in a hurry to celebrate this festive season with his boyfriend whom I guessed…was an amputee called Handy. Anyway, I left the store at around two in the afternoon. I was quite thrilled and ecstatic. I couldn't wait to pick an exclusive present for Shifty! I mean…we literally destroyed our own Christmas last year. This year, I wasn't going to let anything come in our way. We weren't going to rob or run into mischief. And we most definitely weren't going to get into trouble again.

We would have our warm, unforgettable Christmas as planned, a Christmas imbued with precious memories and family love.

"Hi, Lifty!" A tremulous voice greeted. I halted and saw two familiar figures approaching me. I recognized that girl with crimson hair. She was the town's shyest girl, Flaky. And that boy in military attire was his boyfriend, Flippy. He had some mental problems and once he actually slaughtered me and Shifty on Christmas Eve when we attempted to ransack his house.

I had no idea how they had become my friends.

Shifty and I used to have no friends in this town. No one really wanted to associate themselves with us because we were thieves. They despised us. They scorned us. They isolated us.

Perhaps they were being friendly to me because I had stopped stealing and causing them misery. Even the town's most narcissistic self-claimed hero, Splendid, who used to chase us streets after streets, days after nights just to send us to prison and to restore his so-called justice, was being exceptionally amiable to me. I wondered why…And his twin clone brother Splendont had even invited me out for a drink twice! It was appalling because everyone said he was super stoic and anti-social!

"Oh, hi, Flaky, Flippy." I greeted, jamming my hands into my pocket casually.

"Merry Christmas, Lifty. Good to see you out fresh and energetic." Flippy smiled. Oh yea, I forgot to mention. When this guy was sane, he was absolutely awesome and suave, the charming prince-type to be honest.

"Yea…kinda cold but sunny today." I giggled, quavering a bit. "So, what are you guys up to?"

"We? We're…going...well…we're going to buy some Christmas presents...hehe…" Flaky stuttered, fidgeting meekly.

"This cutie said she saw a teddy bear that looks like me the other day, haha." Flippy laughed.

"Flippy!" Flaky yelped, hiding her face in her scarf. I swore for a moment her face was as red as tomato.

"Cool." I smiled awkwardly, not really sure how to deal with this…er…overtly sweet scenario. I bet I was going to have diabetes if I witnessed any more. "I'm heading to the mall too. It's a pity most stores are closed today."

"The mall? Oh, are you hanging out with Splendid and the others?" Flippy asked. "Heard that you guys are going to stay over at Toothy's and have a Christmas party."

"A party…eh?" I cocked my brows.

Oh that did remind me. I was invited by someone to their party. But I rejected them…

"I'm not attending the party." I said plainly.

"Really? Why?" Flaky asked.

"Oh I get it! You must have gotten yourself a girlfriend!" Flippy taunted. "Right, dude?"

"No…" I chuckled. "Shifty isn't interested in the party so I'm going to stay at home with him, hehe."

**_THWACK!_**

I blinked at the sputtering snow as Flaky's handbag landed on the ground with a soft thud. I kneeled down and picked up the little scarlet bag, brushing the snow off its surface.

"Oh Flaky, you dropped this." I smiled and handed the bag back to her. That was when I realized that everyone was frozen on the spot. Flippy just gawked at me speechlessly. Flaky stood motionless, her mouth wide open with no sounds pouring out. Two streams of tears rolled down her face as she struggled to utter something.

"F-Flaky?" I wheezed and glimpsed Flippy again. The soldier furrowed his brows and snatched the handbag from my hands, his face twisted in angst.

"Lifty…" Flaky started weeping uncontrollably. "Oh Lifty…he…he…'

"What? What's wrong?" Still not catching the slightest hint, I frowned apprehensively.

"You're…heading to the mall to buy presents?" Flippy finally asked.

"Yes." I nodded. "I'm going to get Shifty something exquisite this year or he's going to bug me forever."

"Lifty….Shifty…he…" Flaky stammered. She tried to say something but all her words came out as whines. Soon, her sobbing grew louder and Flippy had to comfort her with a hug.

"Sorry, Lifty, seems like she's not feeling very well today." Flippy apologized, wrapping his arms around Flaky. "Excuse us."

"Hmmm…" Flaky blubbered and let Flippy carry her in his arms.

I watched the two walk past me, their eyes filled with so much sorrow and agony.

**_What…I don't get it. Why are they suddenly so offbeat?_**

"You…must be…strong, Lifty…"

Flaky mumbled vaguely behind me.

Before I could interrogate her, I lost sight of them.

**~3~**

"Yo, what's up, bud?" I felt an arm draped around my shoulder as I entered the mall. I gazed up and as predicted, Splendid's disturbing smile blinded me. I rolled my eyes and continued to glance at my phone. Shifty had just texted me.

Shifty: Im so freaking boooorrreeeddd, Lift. Where r u?

[sent today at 2:30pm]

Lifty: I'm coming soon. Just bumped into the amateur hero : 

[sent today at 2:32pm]

I texted back and briskly stuffed my phone back into my pocket. Splendid was still smiling at me.

_**Geez…what is he getting at?**_

"What do you want?" I asked bluntly.

"Were you texting someone just now?" He asked, poking my cheeks. Darn! I hated this kind of silly acts! He was pretending as if we were some sort of intimate acquaintances.

"Knock it off. It's none of your business anyway." I snorted, feigning an annoyed expression. He caught me and started laughing. "You know, you look really cute when you're pissed."

"I don't need your flattery, okay?" I pouted and scurried into one of the random stores. It turned out Lumpy, the town's biggest fool, was the shop owner.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho~ MERRY CHRISTMAS! Finally! A customer!" Lumpy exclaimed elatedly. "Here to get a present?"

"Yea." I sighed, scanning around to see if there was something purchasable. It seemed to me that I was the first and sole customer in his store.

"Must be for me, right?" Splendid nudged my elbow and attempted to steal a kiss from me. I shoved his face away with my hand just in time.

"Oh quit it! It's not funny, okay?" Although I said so, I couldn't help laughing when I saw him tumble over his own sneakers and fall on his butt.

"That hurt, badass!" He grumbled and got back up onto his feet. "If you can't appreciate someone's good intention, the least you can do is to…."

**_Blah blah blah blah..._**

He started lecturing me and complaining how I hurt his feelings by dodging his "affectionate" kiss. I shrugged and ignored him. I walked down the aisle and almost dug into every single corner of the store. At last, something caught my eyes and it was a fedora.

**_Yes! That will do!_**

Last Christmas, Shifty lost his fedora after our quarrel. He never got another one since. He loved that fedora so much because it was a gift from our deceased mom. He actually grieved for days when he realized that it could never be found. We searched everywhere for it. I even went near the town's borders but it just wasn't there. It had disappeared!

"I want this, please." I told Lumpy merrily. He took the fedora and frowned. Splendid had stopped talking a minute ago. He, too, was frowning.

"What?" I cooed quizzically. "Why aren't you packing my gift? Do you have green wrapping papers? Shifty likes green."

"Lifty…" Lumpy gasped and placed the fedora aside. "Whom is this gift for?"

"What? Isn't it obvious?" I scoffed. "Shifty, of course! Who else do you think I'm buying this for!"

"Did you…speak to Shifty today?" Lumpy asked.

**_What a weird question! An idiot is always an idiot!_**

"Stupid! I speak to him every day!" I chortled. "We're brothers! We live together! It's not like we're having another quarrel or anything!"

"Lifty, you…forgot your pills again, didn't you?" Splendid stuttered, clutching my hand nervously.

"Huh?" I glanced at the hero in bewilderment.

**_What pills? What…is going on?_**

"Lifty, Sniffles told me that you've stopped going to his clinic some months ago, why?" Splendid asked, tightening his grip around me. He looked…so stern and serious that for once I felt intimidated. It was the exact look he had whenever he was…irritated or…disconcerted.

"What…are you talking about? What clinic?" I asked.

"Stop fooling around!" Splendid howled. "If you haven't recovered, then why did you stop consulting the doctor? You didn't even take the pills regularly, did you? TELL ME WHY!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I panicked and pushed the hero away. "Pack my present, Lumpy! Quickly! I don't get a whole day to waste! I still have to go back-"

"Lifty! Wake up!" Splendid grabbed my wrists and shook me deliriously. "It's your hallucination! You're seeing things again! Shifty isn't here anymore! Why can't you accept it? WHY?"

**_What the hell? Has he gone nuts? Why is he shouting at me all of a sudden?!_**

"What…" I paused and wobbled backwards. "What…are you saying…you guys…acting so strange today…What the heck is wrong with you..."

"He's gone, Lifty." Lumpy piped up. "Your delusion is…aggravating…"

_**Screw it...I've had enough! Everyone's speaking trash!**_

"Damn it! You guys are crazy! Who's gone? Who isn't here? What the fuck are you-"

"Come with me." Splendid bawled and gripped my hands fiercely.

"What are you doing? Stop it! Put me down!" I screeched and flailed my arms fanatically as he scooped me up and flew out of the mall. "I haven't paid for the fedora, jerk! Put me down! Get back to the mall!"

I squirmed and protested but nothing could get into his ears. The more I struggled, the tighter he held onto me. I didn't know where we were flying to. All I knew was that this had better be a joke.

He dropped me off in the graveyard. I collapsed to the floor. Gosh, it hurt!

"What are you doing?!" I hollered, punching Splendid in the shoulder. He didn't flinch. Instead, he spun me around and forced me to face the grave in front of me.

"S-Stop it!" I began to cry, as I knew too well what I had to see.

"Open your eyes, Lift! OPEN THEM!" Splendid ordered. I shook my head vigorously and shut my eyes. He tried to force them open but no I wouldn't give in.

**_No way..._**

Tears dribbled down my face...and drenched his hands. He blurted out a melancholy moan and embraced me. I leaned against his chest and wept and wept and…wept…

Still…I couldn't bring myself to face it.

I couldn't...

_**Please, don't do this to me...**_

Because I knew the moment I saw the grave, time would cease and so would my life.

As long as I persisted with my stubbornness, with my illusion game, Shifty would always stay with me. He wouldn't disappear.

"Lifty…Shifty's dead…remember?" Splendid purred, cradling me tenderly as if he was reassuring a kid. "Last Christmas, when you two had a row, you ran away and evaded him. He got crashed by a truck while looking for you…He died…Lifty!"

Yes…Shifty died.

That day, I ran away. I hid from him.

Because I was despaired.

And because I was angry at him.

I never knew my tantrum would ultimately break our bond…forever.

He was searching everywhere…for me.

He was telling everyone that he was sorry. He said he wanted to apologize to me.

He stole a ring from the jewellery shop. He wanted to redeem himself. He got chased by the cops. He managed to escape. Flaky told him I was hiding on the hill, in that forsaken hut. He rushed to find me, to reconcile with me…But he could never make it…

We used to steal things together.

We used to fall out because of trivial things.

We used to love one another.

We used to perish together.

And every time we died lying next to each other, we always got resurrected together.

But that time…I let him die alone.

I saw him vanish from me.

He never woke up again. He never…spoke to me again.

We could never kiss, hold and argue with each other again.

"Shifty!" I cried and crawled over to his grave.

Yes…his fedora was buried together with him. It was inside his coffin. It was…still with him.

"Shifty!" I cried. "Please…Shifty…I…I'm sorry….I'm so sorry…I won't…run away from you again! Please…if you could just…"

If there was one thing I could wish for, if only God would listen, I wished for everything to never happen. I wished I could take his place. I wished I could reverse time and told him how sorry I was. I wished I could tell him I had forgiven him and I would never hate him. I wished…I wished…oh how I wished he would never ditch me…

"You liar! You said you would always…stay with me…you said so…" I squealed. "We'll always live and die together…you said that, you bastard! So why wouldn't you come back? Why?"

"Lifty…please, pull yourself together…" Splendid sniveled and hugged me.

"Shut up!" I roared and kicked the hero away forcibly. "You have no right to interfere with us! You used to torment us! You used to kill us! You hunted us down that day! You got us arrested! You're responsible for our quarrel too! You…you…"

"Yes! Yes! I'm sorry, Lifty!" Splendid cried. "I know I…am responsible for his death in one way or another…But I don't want to see you like this, please! He wouldn't wish to see you wallow in guilt forever. No one could foresee death in this place! No one could defy divine intervention…We must face our destiny!"

"No…Shifty isn't dead…He can't be…" I shook my head as torrents of tears pelted down my face.

_**I can...never believe this!**_

"I just saw him this morning…He cooked me breakfast…we chatted…I promised to go back home as soon as I finished work…He texted me…Oh yea, the text!"

I rummaged through my pockets and pulled out my phone. I scrolled down the screen, desperately searching for Shifty's message.

But...

But I could never find it.

There was no text message.

It was just a make-belief dream.

He was…my illusion.

He had never been with me since that day.

I didn't steal again because without him, I was nobody. I could never be a thief again.

I could never be my old self anymore.

Him…being nice and sweet to me…Him…blushing in front of me…Him…saying he loved me…

It was all just a dream.

A painfully beautiful one.

And if it was so, I wished…I would never wake up.

**~4~**

"Lifty…"

"Shut up!" I cried, trying to push that relentless hero away.

"Lifty…"

No wait…it wasn't Splendid's voice.

It was…

I looked up abruptly and froze. It couldn't be wrong this time. It couldn't be an illusion. The figure was as real as concrete. He was standing before me!

"Shifty!" I screamed and hugged the boy in front of me, the boy I had dedicated my entire heart to love and to appease...

"So long for now…" He purred, taking me into his arms. "You're such a moron, you know...I can never rest in peace with you mourning like this."

"Shifty…I…I…"

"I'm sorry, Lifty." Shifty said, stroking my face with a rueful grin. "I could never repent my sins. I have always treated you terribly. You must hate me a lot…I guess?"

"No! How could I…hate you? You're my brother! I love you! I will always love you!" I yapped.

"I'm so glad to hear that…I love you too." Shifty smiled. "And I don't want you to grieve for me. Lifty, remember our promise?"

"What promise?" I scowled and pulled away from him. "You never fulfilled your promise! You said we would always-"

"Nah, Lifty, our promise is," Shifty interrupted, his body enveloped in a beam of white light. It was gleaming. It was so…beautiful. He was so beautiful…

"You will always listen to what I say..."

"Please…take me with you…" I pleaded. "You must be very lonely, right? Take me with you! Let us…reunite with mom!"

"No…" He shook his head slightly. "Lifty, you must live on. Even without me, you have someone to support and love you in my place. They are your friends, Lifty."

"They are only sympathizing with me!" I pinpointed. "They never wanted to befriend me!"

"You're wrong." Shifty said. "You're so wrong, Lift. They all care about you. You've changed since my death. You've become a better person. You should forget about the grief and move on."

"That's not true…It can't be…I want to…I want to go with you, brother!"

"We'll meet again, Lifty, but for the time being, do your dear brother a favor, okay?" Shifty smiled, nuzzling my nose smoothly. "If you love me enough, you will do as I say, won't you?"

"I….I…" I wavered.

This pain in my heart...it might as well just kill me forever...

"Live on behalf of me. Live for my part. Live your life to the fullest and never forget about me. I will always be with you even if you can't see me."

"Shifty…I…can't…I really…"

"Try, Lifty, try. I'm proud to have you as my brother. It's a bliss to be loved by you. So, try for my sake."

"I will…" I nodded.

"Good boy." He sniggered and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "I love you, Lifty. I never got to tell you this. I love you so very much."

**_I love you much more, bro._**

**_More than you ever know..._**

**~5~**

I woke up in my own bed, the ruminants of my previous dream still lingering in my head.

No…it wasn't a dream at all.

He did come back. I saw it with my own eyes. That light enfolding him was so bright, so warm…so enchanting...so relieving...

He had wings…He had become an angel. He had been taken away by God without me. He had reunited with Dad and Mom…

"Shifty…" I crooned, my heart aching as if it had shattered into pieces.

"Thank goodness, you're finally awake!" Flaky cried and cuddled me.

"You scared us to death, you know!" Petunia yelped.

"We thought…you were going after your brother!" Giggles sobbed.

"We didn't know what to do! We thought we might lose you forever!" Toothy whimpered.

"You…had us worry about you so much, Lifty. Please don't strain yourself anymore." Splendont sighed and ruffled my hair.

"We'll always be here for you, dude. You must…be strong." Flippy said.

"Yes, no matter what happens, we'll help you out." Cuddles echoed.

"Lifty…" Splendid took a deep breath and clutched my hand. "Forgive yourself. It's time to set yourself free."

"I….saw him…" I mumbled and squeezed Splendid's hand. "He…bid me farewell…"

"Here." Splendid picked up his bag and took out something from it.

It…was…

_**A fedora...**_

"Remember him as he was in your memory." Splendid said, putting the fedora on my head. "Live in his place. Live for both yourself and your brother. Everyone will meet together one day. Until that day arrives, let us care for you and love you in Shifty's place."

I knew I was in no place to decline anything.

I had…to move on.

I had to fulfill his goal.

It's what he expected me to do.

**_I'll always do as you say, bro, in life and in death._**

**_Our hearts are always connected, regardless of time and place._**

**_I love you so much, Shifty._**

**_And if you could hear me in heaven, please do continue loving me._**

"Guys…thank you…" I finally said and brought a smile once so genuine back to my face.

Peacefully, I leaned against Splendid and let him embrace me for once.

His arms were so strong…so warm…

_**Just like Shifty's...**_

This Christmas would be the last time I lamented.

Silently, the hero planted a soft kiss on my head and whispered. "Merry Christmas, Lifty."

_**~Fin~**_


End file.
